


The Night After

by murkias



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Smut, im sorry, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkias/pseuds/murkias
Summary: callie this is so gay im sorry





	The Night After

Had it not been for the surprising trio of deaths the day prior, Bailey would’ve been sleeping fine just now. It’s not like he’s never seen someone die before, his father didn’t have the greatest history with the law and his mother certainly had her encounters after the divorce. He’s seen countless dead bodies, hell- even tasted them to aid Uncle Han in his detective work but, why now? What was so awful about the displays of the past few days that he felt so attached to-

His mind shifted violently, and his thoughts wandered as he lid squished up into one of his pillows on his bed. Bailey couldn’t control how deep into his subconscious his fantasies went but today it seemed to have found a grip on the inside of his brain. 

His lips parted and a heated heave escaped, fogging up the inside of his glasses as he reached up and cover his mouth. If Bailey didn’t already fell plagued with romantic thoughts of the boys he spotted in the locker room at the Academy, or the ones he would catch of glimpse of when they jogged by his house- then he was definitely thinking it now. 

He shifted his pillowed lower, guiding it between his legs and he moved himself up into a straddling position. Bailey kept his gaze low and observant, hidden behind squinted and dazed eyes as he continued to let his mind wander. “Fuck.” He’d breathe out, gradually feeling the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. He’d let his emotions take over his actions, messily undoing the fly on his shorts before kicking them off and resting up the headboard of his bed. 

The pillow still sat nearby, a stain of wet clearly have made itself present on the casing of it from just a few seconds against Bailey. He shifted his view away as he rolled forward on his hips and shoved his face into the bed, poking two fingers into his mouth and delicately coated them in his saliva before shifting them behind him and whimpering. “I can’t believe.. I’m going to do this.” 

He pushed the fingers inside of himself, flinching out at how warm it was. He let a name slip past his lips he never expected to let out, recoiling when he noticed it wasn’t the one he’d planned- but he isn’t one to deny himself satisfaction. “Eito- fuck.” Bailey let out a hummed moan, followed by a series of squeaks as he buried his face deeper into the foam of the mattress. “Why’d you have to,” He hiccuped into the sheets, his eyes squeezing shut. “-go and get yourself killed? Look how much of a mess I am just thinking about you. It’s not fair, It’s not-” As if his mind told him to shut up, he forced a third finger inside of himself. His hips bucked forward and he cried out.

He hardly even knew Eito, hell he’d spoken to him once and the entire conversation revolved around how Bailey- a knock on his door alerted him. His eyes squinted and Bailey’s fingers fell away from himself as he sat up straight. He cleared his throat before calling out, asking who it was. 

“Bailey.” The voice sent him back into reality, “Let me in. Please.”

Bailey had refused to leave his room since the early morning and dinner, and even when he was out and about he was raspy and tired- avoiding eye contact with even Hideki. It was nobody's fault but his own for causing this situation. “Butler, I don’t-” As if to shut him up, a gentle thud of the door told him Hideki wasn’t just asking to come in to be polite. Was he holding himself back? If so, from what? Or was Bailey just- “Kid, please.”

Bailey grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his crotch, pouting at the idea of his ruined orgasm that probably would’ve knocked him back into his regular spontaneous self. “Fine, come-” He didn’t even get to finish when the door clicked open, and arms were on either side of his lap. “I can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Bailey cocked an eyebrow, his eyes fluttering as he cast an eye to look over Hideki. “This. I can’t go a day without seeing you and not get like this.”

Bailey didn’t understand what he meant at first, poking his tongue through his lips until a hot roughness rested up against his inner thigh. His mind filled in the blanks and his face heated into a large strawberry. “Butler…”

“Please, if there’s anyone who can help me with this it has to be you. I want it to be you, Bailey. Whenever I-”  
“Shut up and let me stuff your cock in my mouth, I can’t put up with you being romantic right now. We can deal with that fluffy-lovey dovey shit when I’m awake and actually willing to put up with calling you something other than prick. This doesn’t leave this bedroom though, alright?”

“Alright.. But I was hoping to-”  
“Hoping to what, asshole?” He couldn’t tell if it was the interruption of his alone time that was making him pissy, but he could tell by the twitch of Hideki’s eyebrows that it wasn’t exactly the attitude he was looking for. “You could at least say please.”

“Mhm, fine. Is that what you want from me, commoner? Please, utterly wreck me until I am is a pile of heavy breathing.”

When he got no response from Hideki he could tell that he’d said something right, or maybe he’d unlocked some secret side of Hideki that only he would ever get to see. It’s like one of the unlockables in a video game, and he’s the only person to have ever unlocked it without hacking or cheat codes. “What, too much?”

“No.”

Was all he got out of Hideki, and for a hot moment he was waiting for when the boy would spring- if he would spring, to be honest with you. Bailey had no idea.

He shifted the pillow out of the way, this time he entirely knocked it off the bed and into one of the many heaps of outfits he’d scattered to try and make his room feel more like home. ‘A mess is where the heart is’, or perhaps he should just wear a sign saying how much of a fool he was and how easily his heart could be taken. 

His length was still throbbing, soaking through the tent of his black, frilly briefs. Bailey audibly whimpered when the cool air hit it, and changed the position of his leg to be crossing over one another. “I’ve already stretched my- woah!”

Bailey’s face was forced down into the bed, and an arm was hooked under his stomach to tug up his ass and hold it in just the position for Hideki to tease him with soft rocks of his hips- his dick ever so gently ghosting over the boy below him. “Oh.. you run a mean bargain, Butler- but don’t think I won’t..” A hiccup escaped the warmth of his lips in a heated exclaim. A moan followed, one that was loud and strung out- mixing of Bailey’s squeaky noises a few gasps of Hideki’s name. 

“Shit- not even a warning?” His breathing was quick.  
“Brats don’t get warnings.”  
“Oh, so I’m a brat now- fuck!”

Bailey’s toes curled and he bit down on his lip to keep quiet, trembling as Hideki began to thrust without even letting him adjust to him. For a while it was just soft bickering, and cute noises from Bailey as he tried his best not to show he was enjoying it too much. Abruptly, Hideki folded over and tugged his hips high- his breathes sending shivers down Bailey’s spine as he let the hot air rub up against his ears and back of his neck. He hated to admit how much he was enjoying this; the increasing roughness, the desperation shared between the two.. It was uncalled for but Bailey couldn’t find the smallest bit of need to complain. 

His noises started to become more common, blending with Hideki’s much more loud and prominent ones to create a sensual mess that both of them were enjoying without much work. Bailey raised his head to let out a mess of sputtered requests that ended up just falling off into a soft trail of mewls and cries, he glanced back at Hideki- just to have fingers forced past his lips as the man started to get into much more vigorous thrusts. 

If his mind wasn’t already being pounded into a ruthless mess, Bailey’s stupidity was surely shining through. He kept saying random and irrelevant things, stumbling over simple words like ‘and’ or ‘but’. His mind was nothing but lustful romance that kept-

“Eito.”  
Hideki’s thrusts slowed a bit and he removed his fingers, forcing his teeth around the lobe of Bailey’s ear. “What?” There was a sound of sourness in his voice, if it was bitter or heated Bailey couldn’t decipher at the moment.

“Please. Hideki, I’m sorry- I need-”  
“It’s fine, Kid.” He cut him off, his thrusts starting to pick back up. “Moan whatever, just make sure you know who is actually the one fucking you senseless here.” His thrusts returned to the vigorous speed, the sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the room. 

Bailey let his mind slip.  
The cruel thoughts his mind fabricates of Hideki below him and wrecking him from behind and Eito ruthlessly mouth fucking him- it was a nice one in the heat of his sad thoughts, and all he could do was continue thinking. Squeaks and pleads rumbled out with the help of his tongue, and Eito’s name just so happened to join these many noises. Hideki’s name wasn’t rare either, and a few messy ‘I love you’ paired with one of the twos names.

Bailey was tugged upwards, his back pressed to Hideki’s chest as the man thrusted upwards into his sweet point. His tongue forced out past his lips and he started to drool, tears forming in his eye corners as his senses began to overwhelm themselves. His dick throbbed and he felt Hideki’s heartbeat pick up. Their moans messed together- both loud and fighting over one another as they bickered even in the heat of the moment. “You call this,” Bailey’s voice quivered and he whimpered, “-a fucking? I’m sure-” Hideki threw more fingers in his mouth before giving a few more sputtered thrusts and groaning out into Bailey’s earlobe. 

He held Bailey like that for a few moments, before letting him go and toppling over with him onto the bed. For quite some time, the two lid there in complete silence- their fingers rested over one another as they caught their breath and played what just happened over and over again.

Bailey intertwined their fingers, rolling over slowly and shoving his face into the nook of Hideki’s neck and tearing up. He felt heat building in his stomach, his toes curling as he curled his free hand into Hideki’s chest.

They stayed like this for some time, silent.  
Until Hideki broke the silence.

“So. Eito, what’s with that?”


End file.
